Living Wasteland
by Babywolfchick1142
Summary: Maybe it was when his dad was murdered, or when his mom committed suicide. Whatever it was, it changed him. It destroyed him. Naruto's life spiraled down in a haze of drugs and self destruction. But I held on, his is the story of how I lost my best friend, my lover. This is the story of how his life was ripped from him. Leaving me all alone. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Heavy drug use. Abuse.


Title: Living Wasteland (Based on the song 'Wasteland' By: 10 Years)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own the song Wasteland.

Warning: High school AU, heavy drug abuse, lemons, yaoi, het, substance abuse, child abuse, and violence. There may be more warnings in later chapters.

A/N: So I decided to change the doirectiopn of this story a little bit, Some of it will remain the same. However, this will be a story told by Sasuke on the the life of Naruto. Naruto is the main character. This will eventually be SasuNaru, but not at first. It will begin with lots of different/ changing pairings. As it will start during there high chool years. But it will build up to SasuNaru. This is a fictitious story, that is partially based off of two completely true stories combined. It is not going to be a happy fanfiction, things may get better later on, but happily ever afters do not exist. I will not pretend that they do. However, this will not all be doom or gloom, so please enjoy. Please Review. This is just the prologue, the true story has yet to begin, but will soon. So please, don't just ignore this story.

* * *

©Sometimes I can't help but feel  
That none of this is real  
Is this reality fake?  
Or some non-existent gods mistake  
Are we here or are there?  
Are we really anywhere?©

**"Anonymous poet"**

* * *

Prologue: Wasteland

* * *

_**Change my attempt good intentions...**_

The lights were blurring in and out of focus, my vision was on a constant spinning cycle. There were hundreds of bodies moving around me. The sounds around me were all drowned out, like I was underwater. All I could hear was a faint echo of the blasting music around me. Everything was tingling, yet at the same time, everything felt numb. I could feel hands roaming all over my body, touching me anywhere and everywhere within reach. I swayed along in a dance with whoever had a hold on me this time. Everything around me kept blacking in and out, with each different scene my mind processed, someone new had a hold of me. male or female, it didn't matter, not to me, not in my hazed state.

_**Crouched over**_  
_** You were not there **_  
_** Living in fear**_  
_** But signs were not really that scarce **_  
_** Obvious tears**_  
_** And I will not **_  
_** Hide you through this **_  
_** I want you to help**_  
_** Please see **_  
_** The bleeding heart perched on my shirt** _

I feel a hand slip into my pocket and pull something out. They place a strip of something into my mouth and onto my tongue, then they proceed to do the same themselves. Acid, I feel my mid process. The affects come almost instantly. The music beat becomes louder to me, but everything else stays drowned out. A rainbow of colors suddenly fills the room and adds to my changing visions. I feel good, really good. The world is heightened. Flying rabbits prance around my head, they are pink and gold. So beautiful! I hear myself laugh out loud. I was in a deep, amazing euphoria.

**_Die, withdraw _  
_ Hide in cold sweat_  
_ Quivering lips _  
_ Ignore remorse_  
_ Naming a kid, living wasteland _  
_ This time you've tried _  
_ All that you can turning you red_**

I feel as something begins to move against my mouth, I allow my own mouth to move along with it, enjoying the feeling. Something wet trails along my lips, I open my mouth and let loose a small giggle. The rabbits were now fighting with yellow reindeer. A tongue plunges into my mouth, and a short battle, that I quickly lose, of dominance commences. A hand slowly travels down and grasps my cock through my pants. I feel my back hit something solid as the person suddenly presses up against me. I feel the erection as soon as it touches me. So, it's a he this time, I should have known by how controlling he is.  
**  
_Change my attempt good intentions _  
_ Should I, could I _  
_ Here we are with your obsession_  
_ Should I, could I_**

He forcefully turns me, I find myself facing a wall, he grids his hardness against my ass. I laugh some more as he turns me back to facing him. Purple unicorns are now dancing around the throngs of people, watching as the rabbits and reindeer fight. The unicorns look like they are having fun. I wish I could be one of them, I have always wanted to be a purple unicorn, or was that something else? I can't remember. The guy starts to loosen my belt, next thing I know, he is pulling down my jeans and boxers. He releases his own dick and swiftly picks me up and holds me against the wall. He searches out my entrance, then in one quick thrust he slams into me. My head snaps back and hits the wall, I hear a quiet groan of pain escape my lips. He pound into me harder and harder with each thrust, hitting my prostate dead on each time. He holds a bruising grip on my hips, digging his nails in as he speeds up his pace. I moan out wantonly, Colors were flashing even more around me. Then black took over my vision, I couldn't see anything any more.  
**  
_ Crowned hopeless_  
_ The article read living wasteland_  
_ This time you've tried _  
_ All that you can turning you red _  
_ but I will not _  
_ Hide you through this _  
_ I want you to help_**

Then, in a blink of the eye, it was over. I moaned aloud, but it all felt so empty, I barely felt anything as I came. It didn't feel good, it didn't feel bad, it simply didn't _feel _at all. Next thing I know I was standing on shaking legs with my boxers and pants back in there original place. I feel his mouth linger upon my own once more, before his hand once again slips into my pocket, placing something there, then he was gone. I slip my hand into my pocket to see what he left me, and of course, it's money. I snort aloud, sometimes they pay me, sometimes they don't, sometimes they pay in substance. I don't really care either way. I do it all, I have sex for money, drugs, and simply for fun. That is my life. Sex pays, but then again, so does other things, and I would do almost anything for money. Hell, I would do almost anything for fun, even if it doesn't pay. Like I already said, I don't care. I laugh again, life is good.  
**  
_ Change my attempt good intentions _  
_ Should I, could I _  
_ Here we are with your obsession_  
_ Should I, could I_**

I let my hand slip into my other pocket, from which I pull out another acid strip, I quickly deposit it onto my tongue. I savor the feeling as the acid takes a greater effect, now that I have a higher dose within my system. Within seconds or maybe minutes, I am not to sure anymore, I begin to lose sense of everything around me. Time and reality quickly become nonexistent. Nothing is here, nothing is _real_, Yet it is real. They are real, and they are after me. They're out to get me. I don't know where I am anymore, or how I got here. All I know is that I am here, or am I? I am outside, I know that. I feel like someone is following me. I _know _they are following me! Suddenly, I am somewhere else entirely. I think I have been here before. Have I?

_**Heave the silver hollow sliver  
Piercing through another victim  
Turn and tremble be judgmental  
Ignorant to all the symbols  
Blind the face with beauty paste  
Eventually you'll one day know **_

I am sat on an alley floor, there is something in my hand. It is a needle. A loaded needle, full of a brownish-white liquid. A couple of guys are sat around me, some have their own needles in their hands, the rest just sat in a blissful haze. I look to my arm to find that I already have a tourniquet wrapped tight around it. The tightness exemplifies the many bruised and scarred injection marks covering my arm. I smile thinly and look back to the needle in my hand, I lightly tap my arm, prepping it for the shot. I then align the needle with my vein, I push in slowly, releasing my poison. The light around me seems to fade, my eyes begin to droop. Then, once again, everything goes black.  
**  
_ Change my attempt good intentions _  
_ Limbs tied, skin tight_  
_ Self inflicted his perdition_  
_Should I, could I_  
_ Change my attempt good intentions_  
_ Should I, could I_  
_ Should I, could I  
_**

* * *

End of Prologue: Wasteland

* * *

Just a little more of my lovely sin  
A little more of my sweet heroin  
such an amazing feeling  
One full of healing  
It makes me fly  
Because I am up so high  
Such blissful serenity  
I forget my identity  
Melt it down on a silver spoon  
Put it in the needle and inject it soon  
Just a little more**~_  
_**

**"Anonymous poet"**

* * *

Thank you guys so much for reading, please let me know if this is something you want my to continue. Thank you! Review, review, review!


End file.
